Biting the Hand That Feeds
by Cloud T. Hollows
Summary: Maybe feelings had nothing to do with it; maybe they had everything to do with it. All she could comprehend as she gave into his seduction was how right it felt. Starrk Oc Lemon


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All of the Bleach related ones belong to Tite Kubo while Zen and Yumi belong to my friend Jess. I just wrote this nothing else. **

**WARNING! This is pure smut. And it has and OC in it so... I told you!**

**Review mm'kay?**

* * *

><p>The corridor was filled with her soft pants and his grunts. The smell of sex and lust permeated the air and gave it a sinful feel. Starrk pumped in a faster pace electing even more delicious moans from her mouth. Yumi's hands weaved into his chocolate locks and pulled his lips to her own in a sloppy kiss.<p>

To think that only twenty minutes ago Gin was taunting her about her lack of sex life.

It started as it usually did with them: a random meeting, followed by his lazy smirk and flirty remarks. Yumi would give Starrk her own sexy smirk, and allow her body to be tempted into his arms. It was only instinct of course. Maybe feelings had nothing to do with it; maybe they had everything to do with it. All she could comprehend as she gave into his seduction was how right it felt.

"A-ah!" She tried to stifle to sharp cry as it made its way up her throat. Her nails dug into his back and her eyes seemed to roll into the back of her head. The back of her head pushed into the wall behind her as he hit the special place.

This was just so wrong and so right.

The thrill of having sex in the corridors, where their voices bounced off of the walls and echoed throughout the palace, but that was a turn on. The fact the 'High Dictator Fuhrer Aizen' could be watching them openly defy one of the biggest rules of inter-arrancar relationships, was a big turn on, yet frightening. She didn't find him the least bit troubling though.

Then she heard the echoing of footsteps mingling with their own pants and moans.

"S-Stop!" Yumi tried to communicate with the sex god as he hit her G-spot again and her back arched. "N-not… un…. I-we…" She didn't have the self-control to protest his skilled administrations. But she didn't want them to get in deep shit and killed over something as trivial as a good fuck. "St-Starrk… Th-there… someone…."

He halted dead in his tracks, a squeal of protest unwillingly leaving her lips. He pulled out with a long and slow stroke making her want more. They were both still panting and her legs felt like jelly when they touched the ground. She leaned backward into the wall staring at him with glazed over eyes. She had been so close.

"Don't give me that look," He drawled out, running his hands down her bare sides as the footsteps disappeared. Quick as lightning, he had her flipped around, her breasts pressed into the cold stone wall and his hand massaging her wet core. Her palms quickly found their way to the wall as she moaned and pressed her body more into his godly hands. His other hand massaged her breast as he leaned closer to her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine. "I know how much you want it. You shouldn't bit the hand that feeds…"

With that he pushed his length back into her and pumped, slowly gaining speed as he went. One of his hands found its way to her hip, while the other pulled the back of her open shirt lower on her back. Starrk bit and sucked on the newly exposed flesh of her shoulder and neck.

She was getting close; her moans were gaining volume and she was pushing into him more demanding a release. He was getting close as well, his body no longer listening to his mind. His thrusts became more hurried and less rhythmic as they indulged in each other. She became breathless as she called out his name.

"S-Star-rk!"

Her walls tightened around him as she went into her orgasm. He pumped one last time before he filled her with his seed and clamped his teeth on her neck. Her mouth opened wide, yet no words left as he marked her skin with his teeth. Yumi collapsed to her knees as he followed feeling the effects of his own pleasure slowly leave his body. After what seemed like hours, but were truly only a few minutes, Starrk pulled out of her. He pulled his pants back up with a smug vendetta, tying his sash with newfound energy.

He knelt next to her gently brushing her hair away, his hand lingering near her mouth a little too long…

"OUCH!" Her teeth clamped onto his hand, she looked up at him through a vicious grin. Starrk pulled his now bleeding hand from her mouth as she continued to give him the shit-eating grin.

"I'm not afraid to bite the hand that feeds,"

Meanwhile down the hallway….

"Holy crap that was hot!" Zen shouted at her companion, continuing to take pictures of the couple as they flirted. Tissues were stuffed up her nose in order to stop the heavy flow of blood from her nose at witnessing the sight of her sister being taken by Starrk.

"I hope you get that film developed quickly," Lilinette grunted as she stuffed the few remaining tissues up her nostril. "I have costumers waiting for the next installment of Coyotes and Tigers."

Zen gave a loud laugh as she gathered their equipment.

"Gin can wait a little longer for his porn."


End file.
